


Puppy Eyes

by coffee_with_bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Compound, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Cute Bucky Barnes, Dogs, Fluff, Jealous Bucky Barnes, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_with_bucky/pseuds/coffee_with_bucky
Summary: Bucky is envious of a puppy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 20 and 27 with jealous!Bucky plsss
> 
> Prompts: #20 “I’m absolutely, completely, utterly, in love with you.” & #27 “Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?”
> 
> Hey! This is Lyn from @coffee-with-bucky on Tumblr. This is just a repost of a fic that I posted on Tumblr a few years ago and wanted to have it on ao3. Enjoy!

When Bucky thought you were going to the supermarket, he assumed that you were going to come back with groceries and groceries only.

Bucky was flipping through TV channels when he heard the rustle of a paper bag and set of keys jingling down the hall. Tossing the remote aside, Bucky hurriedly sat up from the couch and jogged over to the kitchen to help you put the groceries away. Just as you entered the room, Bucky stopped in his tracks.

In one arm, you held a bag of groceries filled to the brim with produce. However, in your other arm, something was moving. And its tail was wagging to and fro.

Bucky tilted his head as he observed the animal that was sniffing your clothes curiously. You were holding a tiny golden retriever, its bright brown eyes intrigued by its surroundings in the compound. Bucky laughed in disbelief as a bright smile shone on his face.

You bit your lip as you rocked on your heels back and forth “…Uh, I can explain.”

He chuckled as he grabbed the bag from your arm, placing it on the counter. With your other hand free, you began to pet the puppy’s head, earning a happy pant from it.

“I don’t think a puppy was written on the grocery list, doll.” Bucky teased, reaching forward to pet the dog.

You chuckled as you set the puppy down on the floor. The pup immediately went into inspection mode, wandering around the living room and sniffing every single furniture in the room.

“I just exited Max’s Grocery Store and I found this little guy wandering in front of the store with no collar on- Actually, hey F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Can you do a quick scan of the puppy’s gender?” You called for the A.I.

“The golden retriever is male.” The A.I replied.

“He looked so helpless and lost,” You sulked as you watched the puppy move throughout the living room, “I had to bring him back here. I can’t just leave an adorable puppy out in dangerous streets like that.”

Bucky chuckled as he lightly shook his head.

“You have a big heart, doll.” He grinned as he leaned down to peck your lips.

“Can we keep him?” You asked while giving the best puppy eyes you could display.

“Well, I don’t know-“

The puppy had finished his thorough inspection of the couch and now was circling around Bucky’s feet. Sitting right in between you and Bucky, the pup stared up at Bucky with wide cheery eyes.

‘Great.’ Bucky thought. Now he has two sets of puppy eyes looking at him.

Bucky bent down to pick him up. The tiny dog propped his front paws on Bucky’s chest before he started to lick his face frantically. A laugh left Bucky’s lips.

“Okay, we can keep him.”

You jumped for joy as the pup began to squirm in Bucky’s arms.

“What name do you want to give him?” He asked as he transferred the puppy back into your arms.

You stood there for a few seconds, pondering over names before your eyes situated on the grocery bag that still needed to be unloaded and stored.

“Since I found him in front of the grocery store, how about Max?”

Bucky beamed, “Max it is then.”

The puppy instantly became a favourite with the Avengers. Wanda and Nat would shower Max with lots of love and belly rubs while Clint and Steve loved to playing catch with him. Tony wasn’t exactly fond of having Max around the place at first, especially after the incident where Max left his territory on the leg of Tony’s ironman suit. But Tony couldn’t resist how cute Max was and forgot that potty-training accident even occurred.

Bucky had just finished setting up the movie on the TV when you trotted into the room. Bucky chuckled as he watched Max trail right behind you like a duckling following their mother duck, his tail wagging like there was no tomorrow.

Plopping right beside Bucky, you got comfortable for a few moments before Max leaped onto the couch and onto your lap.

“You guys were out all day! How are my two favourite cuties doing?” Bucky asked with a grin.

“I took Max out for a long walk and yet after chasing pigeons, squirrels, and bicycles, he still has a ton of energy in him.”

Max let out a bark before nudging your hand to pet him.

You chuckled as you gave the attention Max urgently wanted, giving his belly a rub.

“He reminds me of Steve a bit,” Bucky said while petting Max’s head with his metal hand, “He can do that all day.”

You beamed a smile as Bucky began to lean in for a kiss. Just as your lips meet Bucky’s, Max woofed, making the two of you jump back a bit. You and Bucky laughed at Max, who was now sitting upright, staring at the both of you with keen eyes.

Bucky tried to kiss you again. Unfortunately, he failed as Max barked again, this time emitting a growl in his throat. Bucky slowly aimed for your lips once more, but as Bucky kept getting closer little by little, Max’s growling got louder.

You shook your head as you picked up Max in your arms, “Okay buddy, calm down now.” You gave a quick kiss to Max’s head.

Setting him back down on your lap, Max pounced onto Bucky’s lap as he tried to bite Bucky’s metal fingers. You covered your mouth as you tried to suppress your laughter, watching the pup trying to tackle on Bucky’s torso. Bucky chuckled as he sat there unfazed, letting Max attack.

After Max’s assault on Bucky, which was no more than soft nudges from the puppy’s head, Max squeezed himself between both of you in the cushions, trying to divide you and Bucky.

“Aw, look at you being all protective over me.” You gushed as you kissed Max’s head, making him smile.

Bucky frowned.

“Alright bud, we’re going to set some ground rules around here,” He said as he picked up Max and cradled him in his arms, “You can’t just have my sweetheart all to yourself. I’ll propose a deal, I’ll give you all the dog treats you want if you let me have a little bit of quality time with Y/N. Also, stop being so damn cute all the time.”

You laughed, “Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?”

“Max gets all of your attention and doesn’t even have to try to get your kisses.” Bucky pouted as he gently tucked Max’s head under his chin.

“Don’t worry Buck,” You chuckled, “I’m absolutely, completely, utterly in love with you.”

Taking the opportunity, you aligned your lips with Bucky’s as you kissed him tenderly. Bucky sighed into the kiss as he had been desperate for your kiss the entire day. His lips perfectly moulded against yours as you smiled against his mouth.

“But a little dog has been pulling my heartstrings just a bit more.” You teased as you pulled away.

Wriggling out of Bucky’s hold, Max skipped back into your lap as you pressed the play button on the remote.

“I’m watching you, punk” Bucky mumbled.


End file.
